Pandora Academy : Echo's Romance Problems
by LunaKrayNoVessalius
Summary: Echo starts the year at Pandora academy and immediatly falls head over heels for Jack Vessalius Bezaruis OzXGil, BreakXShalon, EchoXJack, CheshireXEcho, Ok, EveryoneXEveryone!
1. Chapter 1

Pandora Academy~

**I**

The emotionless female wandered down the street, a map in one hand as she walked. Both silvery eyes were rested perfectly on the map as she finally reached the school.

"Pandora..Academy.."

She muttered, before hearing the sound of fast approaching footsteps, and finally she fell over with the weight of someone on top of her. Unfortunatly, Due to her small size, He seemed rather heavy. Echo looked up to see the male clearly. Blonde hair and Emerald eyes...Oh so gorgeous! Echo quickly snapped back to reality as the male spoke.

"Ahahaha, Very sorry about that young lady, Seems i wasn't looking where i was going."

The male had a rather apparent blush across her face, and Echo knew she probably did aswell. Luckily, He soon got off her.

"N—No, its ok, Echo wasn't hurt"

She said quickly, bowing to him, but he had already headed into the academy. Oh god! She was so late already! She quickly gathered her stuff and headed to first class, Drama.

**II**

She quickly snuck into the lesson, since she was already late, and went to the nearest desk she could find. Next to a male. The male had dark short hair with two perfect cat ears, Yet his head was led on the desk and it was obvious he was asleep. As a student in front moved, Echo got a perfect view of the teacher, and nearly gasped out loud. It was the male from earlier. She was still gawking as he spoke.

"Right then class, i shall be your Drama teacher this year, I am Jack Vessalius, But you may call me Jack, im not into the whole 'formal' thing."

Jacks eyes gazed around the room and for a split second settled on Echo's, for a moment she could see him recognize her, but she quickly turned away and pretended to look in her bag as Jack spoke once again.

"This year we shall be doing the play Romeo and Juliet. Right now, you are sitting with your partners. The girls will be Juliet and the boys will be Romeo. So here are the parings : Oz Vessalius and Alice, Shalon and Eliot and...Echo and Cheshire. I shall now hand out the scripts, Please get your textbooks and writing books and make notes about the different characteristics of each character"

Echo glanced at the male know as Cheshire, Before shaking him slightly

"Wake up already"

She said, and with that, the male did wake up and narrowed his one crimson eye at her, Wow, talk about a glare..

Echo began to write down what she needed, and noticed Jack looking at her only twice through the lesson, oh how glad she was when it was time for second lesson.. Thankgod.

**III**

As Echo continued down the corridor, she noticed that people were now backing against the walls, Seeming to be avoiding someone. Further down the corridor was a female. The female had long pinkish hair which matched her eyes. Echo heard several people mutter the name 'Lotti'

Lotti winked at many of the boys, before stopping in front of Echo and rudely speaking

"Your in my way brat."

Echo quickly got out of the way

"Ah, Echo is sorry!"

Echo watched as the female left, before heading to Chemistry class.

**IV**

As soon as she got there she went in and sat at the back, next to a blonde haired boy who looked very similar to Jack. He glanced at Echo only once and waved before handing her a note.

"This was from my cousin, Jack"

He explained, letting Echo open the note and read it :

_My Sweet Rose, Echo_

_Are you free after lessons at lunch, i would like to meet up with you_

_Jack...x_

Echo's eyes immediately widened, Of course she would go. She quickly stuffed the note into her pocket and watched as the teacher entered. The teacher had white hair and a peculiar doll perched on his shoulder, his hair covered one eye and he wore a long white coat.

"Good afternoon students~ My name is Xerxes Break"

Break didn't seem to be paying much attention to anyone except the female at the front who Echo recognized as Shalon Reinsworth. She watched as Break spoke to Shalon.

"May we make some chemistry tonight M'lady?"

It was obvious that Shalons face went red as she produced a paper fan and hit Break with it. God she had guts to hit a teacher!

"I'll take that as a no then"

Break chuckled.

"And now, On with class!"

Class was rather quick and Echo left in a hurry to meet up with Jack, who was waiting outside the school, round the back. She smiled ever so slightly as he spoke.

"Ah~ Echo, you came!"

Echo was to stunned by his beauty to answer so she merely nodded. It wasn't long before Jack had placed his lips to hers, and she soon had her hands round his waist.


	2. Chapter 2

Accident?

**I**

**Did that really happen?**

Echo wondered this to herself several times as she headed down the cold and rather abandoned corridor of Pandora Academy. She felt tired, probably because she had spent too much time worrying about Drama lesson.

_Flashback –_

_Echo suddenly pulled away "Echo..Er..." She knew she was bright red, and wasn't going to deny it. But this wasn't right, A student and a teacher? Jack could get fired for it! And Echo didn't want that at all._

_Jack seemed rather upset at how she had pulled away. "Sorry..I shouldn't of done that" He muttered, his voice full of disappointment. Echo quickly shook her head before speaking_

"_No..Echo doesn't mind...But.." And with that, she shook her head and ran off, tears silently falling down both cheeks._

End of flashback 

Echo continued down the corridor and eventually got to her locker. She opened it and began to get out her books for first lesson. Textiles with Mr could get interesting. As she took out the last book, a small piece of paper fell out and landed on the floor. Echo looked at it in surprise before picking it up and reading it.

_Echo, I am ever so sorry for yesterday._

_I really wasn't thinking_

_I do love you though_

_Jack..x_

Echo sighed and slipped it into her pocket before getting shoved from behind. She glanced over her shoulder to see Lotti pinning her up against the locker.

"Please get your hands off Echo"

She said, only causing the female behind her to chuckle and lean forward to whisper.

"Girl, I suggest you come up to the roof at lunch."

Echo frowned ever so slightly as Lotti laughed and walked off. Lunch..This day was just getting worse and worse.

**II**

Echo snuck into textiles class, already late. And yet it seemed class had already started. At the front stood a tall male with blonde hair, he had one ruby red eye and the other a warm honey colour. In one hand the male held a teddy which was leaking its stuffing. The male then turned around and spoke.

"Hello class~ My name is Vincent Nightray and i shall be your teacher for this term. And must i say, it is very nice to see you again Miss Ada"

Echo looked over at the person whom Vincent had spoken to, A girl sat at the front of the class, long blonde wavy hair fell down past her waist as she chuckled and Echo knew she'd seen the girl blush. Was Echo not the only one? Were others dating the teachers?

"You'll get used to it"

A female chuckled who was sat beside her. The female had long brown hair and purple eyes, she had her feet rested on the desk and was leaning back against the wall as she spoke again.

"As in, alot of the students are dating the staff. Its typical, i see even Cheshire cat likes you. Seems your the brand new sparkly toy whom everyone wants. But keep your paws off my manservant, he's mine!"

Echo was relieved as class started and ended, with much mess of the teddies.

**III**

Echo was rather happy about her next class. It seemed the teacher was the most normal one so far. Mr Barma taught English, and he did it very well, the lesson flew by as everyone recited text from a book called Alice's Adventures In Wonderland.

As soon as class was over Echo headed up to the roof, only to find several people waiting, of course, she knew them all. Lotti, Luna (Check my other story about her, She's OC) Eliot, Reo, Fang, Doug and Zwei. And each one held a weapon of some sort. Lotti stepped forward.

"None of us like you being with Jack, we know. I had Zwei follow you last night, she saw it all" Lotti chuckled before walking over to where Echo was stood. She then raised one hand and attempted to hit Echo, But Echo was fast and ducked, before jumping backwards, now pressed against the edge of the roof, with the large fall below her. Oh god.

"And now.."

Lotti chuckled as they all advanced.


End file.
